Future Family
by CloisRonita
Summary: clark discovers his future family please r
1. Chapter 1

Title: Future Family

Rating: PG-13

Shipper: Clois

Author: Nora (CloisRonita)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Characters belong to WB/DC Comics. Later characters might belong to me.

CHAPTER ONE

Clark Kent was in the loft, looking at the sky thinking about how Lana broke his heart yesterday.

:flashback:

"Lana, I need to tell you something" Clark was ready to tell her his secret.

"Sure, Clark, what's wrong?" Lana sat down on a char, she looked worried.

"I know this might sound weird but… Lana, you have to promise you won't tell anyone. If you do I might be in danger. Even my family, and I don't want that." Clark sat down too. He looked like he was starting to sweat.

"Clark your scaring me, I won't tell I promise, but tell me" Lana noticed that he was getting more nervous.

"Lana, in the meteor shower, something else came to earth, a spaceship, there was a guy who got adopted by two great people that live in a farm…"but he was cut off.

"Whoa Clark, you are freaking me out… are you the one who came in the spaceship?" she asked. She was getting very uncomfortable. She knew Clark had powers because she convinced Pete to tell her, but she didn't imagine he could be the guy in the spaceship… and why the hell didn't he tell her sooner?

"Lana please let me finish." Clark said. He didn't like her reaction right now, but there was still more to tell. Boy this was going to take a while.

Clark explained every single detail of his life, Jor-El, his secrets, the caves… he took about 2 hours.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me, Clark. All these years you have been an alien." She was freaked out because of the whole story. She started to feel scare of him.

"I tried to tell you many times but…"

"But you didn't Clark. That just tells me that you didn't trust me. You were my best friend Clark, you know how hard it is to know your best friend is keeping secrets from you?" she yelled at him. When she did, he felt horrible.

"I'm sorry, Lana." His eyes became watery.

"Just… leave me alone…" with that she ran upstairs to her room.

:end flashback:

Clark had tears rolling down his cheeks. 'I can't believe I told her.' He thought. 'At least Chloe and Lois accept me.'

Chloe had told Clark that she knew his secret. She also said that she told Lois about it and she promised no to tell. Clark was really mad about it, he didn't talk to Chloe for about a month. But the fact that Lois thought being an alien was cool, made him happy. 'Wait, why should I be happy that Lois knows? She is always bothering me sending hints like, "Clark why don't you run to metropolis and bring me some Starbucks' cappuccino?"' One time he did and he took about three hours on purpose. After that, she never asked for a coffee again. 'She is bossy, sarcastic, rude, beautiful, funny… whoa, I can't believe I'm thinking about her. The worst thing that could happen now would be for her to come here."

Clark heard some footsteps and when they stopped…

"Enjoying the night Smallville?" said a female voice. He knew who she was, who else would call him Smallville, farmboy, or Kent. 'Great, just the person I wanted to see most.' Thought sarcastically.

"Hey, Lois" said Clark.

Lois Lane. She was standing there, arms crossed, like always, she had a pony tail, pink tank top, and jeans.

"What are you doing here?" Clark said thinking that sounded a bit rude, but hey, it was Lois.

"Can't a girl visit her favorite farmboy? You know, I can leave if you don't want me here." She turned and started to leave.

"No, please stay." Clark said without thinking. 'Why did I ask her to stay? I can't even stand her.' He thought. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way."

"Yeah, don't worry, I know you want me to stay, farmboy, but I just came here to see how you were. Chloe told me about Lana." She saw the pain in his eyes, something told her he didn't want to talk about it.

"Yeah. Look I really don't want to talk about it, it just makes me feel worse." Clark sat down on the couch.

"Sorry. Well if you need anything, Chloe is there to help you… and I'm here, you just need to know knock your bedroom's door and I'll open it." She said wanting to sound like she liked him. 'Ok that wasn't supposed to come out'.

"Thanks, Lois, means a lot to me."

Silence.

Lois noticed a tear rolling down his cheek. 'Aw, he looks so cute when he cries' and without noticing, she sat down next to him. She hugged him tight. "Clark, no, please don't cry. Everything is going to be ok." She said.

Clark hugged her back. He was now calm. 'I didn't know this side of Lois.' He pulled away and felt like he was empty again. "I just can't believe I told her. The way she reacted. I never thought she would react that way."

"Listen, Clark, if she wants to be a bitch, let her be, you deserve more than that." Lois said and had a huge smile.

"No offence, Lois, but what happened with the bossy, rude, and annoying Lois I know?" her smile just made smile even more.

"Don't get used to it, Smallville. I can see your much better now, so I'm going to your room and get some sleep."

"Thanks again, Lois."

"Yeah, whatever, farmboy. You need to sleep too. You'll need lots of energy tomorrow. The cows won't feed themselves and Ma and Pa Kent won't be here to help you." She smiled and leaned forward to give him a kiss on the cheek. She blushed and so did Clark.

"Careful, Lois, people might think you like me."

"Keep dreaming Kent." She grinned and so did Clark. "See ya tomorrow." And with that, she left.

Clark smiled at the fact that Lois Lane will always be the bossy, and sarcastic Lois. But he liked her sweet side that she had never shown before. 'Oh god. What am I thinking? I'm falling for the craziest lady in the planet. One billion females and I had to fall for her.' He went to the house to sleep on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Next day Clark woke up kind of happy, he didn't know why, but he was. It was probably the dream he had had. He dreamed about him saving the world, the weird thing was that he was wearing a blue suit with a red cape and a symbol in his chest with an "S". 'Me… in tights? Never in a million years.' He thought.

"Clark!" Jonathan called, "son, we're leaving to Metropolis, don't forget to do your chores! Oh and Clark, you also need to go to the Talon."

"Sure, dad!" said Clark. He went to the kitchen and saw a beautiful woman; she had her arms crossed, as always. "Lois, why aren't you still sleeping?"

"About time, Smallville. Well, I decided to help you. I've been waiting for you since 9am." She was kind of mad, she was always the last one to wake up, but something made her woke up early, she waited for Clark, and look who woke up at 12pm. "so, ready to milk the cows? I'm alone this weekend, Chloe and Uncle Gabe went to metropolis yesterday, and Lana is not here and I don't like her much because of what she did to you. So it's just you, me, and the stinky happy animals."

"They are not stinky." Clark rolled his eyes. Lois eyed him. "Ok, just a little." She continued staring at him. "Fine, they are stinky. I'm going to change clothes, be right back." In less than 5 seconds, Clark was already changed. He had a red plaid shirt and jeans. "Ready to milk some cows?"

"I've been waiting since 9am, farmboy." Clark smiled, causing her to smile too. 'Damn I love it when he smiles'.

"Ok then, let's go. This is gonna be fun, can't wait to see Lois Lane milking cows." He laughed.

"Laugh if you want, but you better get ready cause I'm gonna kick your ass." said Lois.

Clark just laughed more.

Lois and Clark left the house and went with the cows.

"Ok, Lois, show me what you got." Said Clark smirking. 'I wish I could have a video camera.'

Lois only smiled sarcastically. 'What did I got myself into? Ok calm down. Let's see, just remember the TV show…what was it called? Oh yeah, The Happy Farm Family…what a great show. Wonder if they sell the season. Ok, Lane, focus. Let's do this.' She started and she wasn't that bad milking cows. After about 2 hours of hard work and milking most of the cows, Lois finally finished. She turned to Clark and grinned. He had his mouth opened; surprised that Lois milked many cows in 2 hours.

"What's wrong, farmboy? Surprised that a city girl can milk cows?" she was still grinning.

"How did…" Clark was pointing at the cow, then to the bucket of fresh milk.

"Guess watching The Happy Farm Family everyday can really teach something." Clark's eyes widened and so did Lois'. "Oh god, that didn't come out" she blushed furiously.

"I can't believe Lois Lane watched The Happy Farm Family" Clark was laughing so much, he was almost in the floor.

"Hey, Smallville, keep that mouth shut unless you want pain."

"Why would he keep his mouth shut?" asked Chloe who was getting off her car. She then was next to Clark.

"Hey, Chlo. Aren't you suppose to be at metropolis with your dad?" asked Lois confused.

"Yeah, but he had a call from a guy, seemed important, so we came back." Said Chloe, glancing at both Lois and Clark. "So, Clark, what happened? I've never seen you laugh that much." She asked. She felt a little jealous. 'How can Lois always make him laugh that much? All these years I've tried to make him laugh so hard and never worked'. She thought sadly.

"Oh… I um… we were…"he couldn't finish because Lois cut him off.

"He was laughing at the way I milked the cow." She said, trying not to sound like a lie. Chloe laughed.

"Lois Lane actually milked a cow? Now that's a new one." She smiled.

Lois just rolled her eyes.

"Can we just finish this soon cause I'm getting tired." Said Lois.

"What? We still need to finish the other animals and then go to the Talon." Clark said.

"Yeah well, I'm not like you farmboy, you're energetic. You have been living in a farm, exercising, your whole life. Well me too, but look at you, you're stronger. Difference between farmboy, and city girl." She patted his shoulder and smiled.

"I can see that." Clark rolled his eyes.

"Oh, so you're kind of saying that I'm weak?" Lois asked.

"Maybe. You just said it." Clark smirked. "I mean, we have been milking cows for about two hours. I usually work here for five hours then go to the Talon."

"Call me weak again and you will definitely learn the meaning of pain." She stepped closer to him.

"Boy am I enjoying this." Said Chloe smiling.

"Hey, Clo, lil help here? Lois looked at her.

"No way, this is very entertaining." Lois crossed her arms looking at Chloe. "Ok fine, Clark just leave her alone."

Clark was about to say something when a big explosion was heard from far away.

"What the hell was that?" Lois grabbed Clark's arm and so did Chloe.

"It came from the caves." Clark gulped. He was afraid something bad had happened, or maybe something to do with Jor-El.

"Let's go see what happened." said Chloe sounding excited.

"Bad idea, bad idea. It might be dangerous." But when Clark turned, Chloe and Lois were already at the car. "Hey, wait for me!" yelled Clark.

The three of them were at the caves looking around if something was wrong. Then they saw someone moving. She was getting up. Her back looked very familiar. Next to her was a girl. She looked no older that 15. She had dark hair and she was standing up too.

"Are you ok?" said Clark getting closer to them. None of them answered.

"I think we should take you to a hospital." Said Lois. The girl turned around. 'Oh my god she looks like Clark.' The girl turned to her mother and said something. Then the woman turned around smiling. 'Holy… she looks like me!"

"What the… who are you?" asked Clark. Looking at the woman, then at the girl.

"Hi dad." Said the girl.

"Hi honey." Said the woman. Both of them smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Who are you?" asked Clark. He was very confused. 'Did she just say dad?'

"Apparently you're her dad and… her boyfriend?" said Lois. She couldn't believe that the woman looked like her, only a little older. 'So Smallville has a daughter with an older me? Ok am I dreaming?' "Smallville, you better have a good explanation about this." She had a red angry face which looks like it was going to explode.

"Oh sorry. I'm Lois lane… this may sound crazy and all of you might think this is a dream… but I'm from the future." Said the woman. Everybody gasped. She could tell that it was going to be very difficult to explain. Then she pointed at Lois. "I'm you from the future. Kind of scary, huh?"

"You're kidding right? You can't be me. What are you? A clone? Did my dad made an experiment without telling me? I want answers now!" Lois voice rose. Chloe was still in shock and couldn't talk at all.

"Lois calm down." said Clark in a low voice.

"Chill out mom, we will explain everything." 'Did she just call me mom' Lois thought. "Can we get something to eat? I'm starving" the girl came closer to Clark. "Whoa dad, you really are hot, no wonder why mom fell in love with you." She smiled. Clark noticed that she looked like him but that smile was definitely Lois'.

"Yeah I'm starving too. Let's go to your farm, Clark." the woman looked at Lois who was very pale. "Hey are you ok? You don't look well?" she moved closer to Clark.

"How the hell do you think I feel? I'm seeing my self old. What is wrong with me? I'm I going crazy? Clark please tell me I'm not crazy. Oh my god I am crazy. I need fresh air." Lois sat on the floor and started breathing rapidly.

"Lois if you're crazy, I am too. And we are outside, there is plenty of fresh air out here." Clark pointed out.

"Shut up, Smallville!" yelled Lois.

"Can we leave? Now would be the perfect moment." Said the girl. Clark noticed that she was stubborn like Lois.

"I think we should leave now Clark. I really want some explanation" everybody jumped when Chloe spoke. She still had her eyes wide open.

"Ok, let's go." He picked up Lois and went to the farm at super speed. Leaving the others at the caves. Then he came back.

"Next time… you better tell me you'll do that before you even run." Lois smiled sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. Let's go in Chloe's car."

"You know, dad, why don't you take younger Lois right now. I'll go with you, too. How about a race?" the girl smirked.

"First tell me your name. Then I'll race you." Now Clark really wanted to know her name, and it might also be fun to race her.

"Kate. My name is Kate. So… ready. Set. Go!" Kate super speeded. Clark grinned and told Lois to hold on tight. Then he left.

Kate was about one meter infront of Clark. Then Clark was before her. Suddenly someone was infront of him. He realized who it was, but he will meet him at the farm.

Clark got to the house and placed Lois on the couch and went to the kitchen and saw no other than…

"Bart! How you doing?" Clark hade a huge smile.

"I'm good. So who is the chick running with you? She is hot. Any chance of meeting her?" Clark was drinking a glass of milk and grabbed a piece of cake.

"I'm Kate. And you are the Flash. Bart you look very different." Bart's mouth fell open.

"Do I know you? Who the hell is the Flash?" he stared at her, not knowing what to say.

"You are…"

"Kate can we talk please? Outside." Clark didn't want another person to know what was going on.

"Sure." Kate took an apple and went outside following Clark.

"Ok many people know about the future thing. I don't know if Bart can be the next person to know. I don't trust him much."

"You should." Said Kate eating the apple. "In the future he is one of your best friends. You have many friends." By know Kate had finished her apple.

Chloe's car arrived. F. Lois smiled and hugged Kate. She was about to kiss Clark when she realized that he wasn't who she expected.

"Sorry. It's just…" Lois was cut off.

"It's ok. Don't worry." Clark looked at her. She was different from the young Lois. Of course she was older, but there was something else. Her hair, it was darker, but she had the same beautiful eyes.

"Lets go inside, I want to eat. Then we will explain everything." Lois entered the farm, then Kate. Clark was the last.

The last 30 minutes were silent. F. Lois and Kate where eating like they haven't eaten in days. Clark just stared at them, especially Kate. Y. Lois was still lying on the couch, thinking. Chloe was sitting on a chair still with a shock look. Kate and her mom where glancing at each other. Clark, knowing Lois, knew that they were not comfortable with the non-verbals.

"So," finally Kate broke the silence, "where is Bart?"

"He probably went to Florida. He loves that place." Clark said. Suddenly Bart appeared. He had sunglasses and a necklace made of colorful flowers. "So where were you?" he asked.

"Dude, Hawaii is awesome; you should go there, lots of hot chicks, the beach, the waves, and the perfect place." Bart seemed very excited.

"Bart always chasing 'hot chicks'. Don't worry 'dude' you'll end up with Chloe." Said Kate, Lois and Clark chuckled.

"Kate!" F. Lois couldn't believe that she just said that.

"What?" asked Chloe with a confused look? "Are you saying that we are going to end up together?"

"Dude, you know this girl? Cause she is really starting to freak me out." Bart was sating at Kate. Kate just smiled.

"Ok, I think it is time for some explanation. So stop eating and start talking." Said Y. Lois from the couch. Everybody looked at the future ladies. This was going to be a long talk.


End file.
